


Move a shidge closer

by nogoatsnoglory



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Nightmares, can be seen as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogoatsnoglory/pseuds/nogoatsnoglory
Summary: hoo wee i know this has been done plenty of times but apparently ive had this rotting away in my drafts for five months. enjoy





	Move a shidge closer

**Author's Note:**

> hoo wee i know this has been done plenty of times but apparently ive had this rotting away in my drafts for five months. enjoy

The makeshift clock on Pidge’s desk read 10:46 PM.

 

Shiro gently nudged aside a heap of scrap wires and shifted from sitting cross-legged to stretching his legs out in front of him. Then, he picked up his book and resumed reading. Except… not really, though. 

 

A few weeks back, the Coran discovered a storage unit in the Castle Ship, containing all sorts of fascinating, horrendously outdated alien artifacts. One of the things Shiro had decided to keep for himself was a Galran textbook… or maybe it was some sort of instruction manual archive? Shiro couldn’t tell. He couldn’t read Galran. So instead, he studied the images of things that looked like cell phones, toasters, and things he couldn’t even fathom comprehending. Studying the book was just a way to wind down after training. He also hoped for the slim chance that the book would contain something, anything, about prosthetics. 

 

Across the room, pidge fidgeted in her desk chair. Her glasses were pushed into her hair as she closely examined a small, antiquated Altean robot that had had been unearthed from the same storage unit. She kept glaring at the poor thing and demanding, “what is your purpose?”, but the robot’s voice-recognition software refused to pick up Pidge’s demands.

 

“Do you think it will answer if I ask in Altean?” Pidge groaned sleepily, the robot still inches away from her face. “It probably doesn’t understand English. Altean’s your best bet,” Shiro replied, without taking his eyes off his book. He turned the page.

 

And the next. And the next. He hadn’t heard anything from Pidge in a few dobashes. He looked up. Pidge’s head lay on a pile of papers, blueprints, and manuals on her desk, her little robot now somewhere amongst the clutter.

 

Shiro shut his book and set it down in the corner where he previously sat. He gingerly stepped around the piles of gadgets and supplies Pidge habitually collected and left strewn on the floor. Once he made it to the desk, he slid his human arm under Pidge’s knees and held her close to the left side of his body with his prosthetic arm. In her sleep, she nuzzled into the warmth of Shiro’s shoulder and neck. When the two reached Pidge’s bed, he bent down slightly and used his right arm to pull back the covers. Then he laid Pidge down and pulled the covers back up over her. She grumbled in her sleep, disappointed at the sudden lack of extra body heat. Shiro laughed to himself and pulled the covers back again, crawled in, and wrapped Pidge in a hug. She rolled over to bury her head in Shiro’s chest. The two fell asleep feeling safe and sound.

 

Thump. 

 

Thump thump. 

 

_ Thump _ . 

 

Something was beating against Shiro’s chest. He slowly opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at what he saw in front of him. 

 

There lay Pidge, eyes tightly shut and on the verge of spilling tears. The thumping came from her small fists hitting Shiro in the chest. Her lips mumbled words that made Shiro’s heart break.

 

“Quiznak.. open, door..!”

 

“Dad! Matt! Come back!  _ No _ !”

 

“Don’t take them away from me again!”

 

“Bayard.. Where’s my bayard? Open, stupid door... Big stupid door... Dad... Matt...”

 

Shiro’s eyes grew wide.  _ Not this again _ , he thought sadly. He slid his right arm out from underneath Pidge, then gripped her small fists with his own. “Pidge... Pidge.  _ Katie _ ... Katie, wake up...” Shiro coaxed. She stopped pounding on the imaginary door and instead rested their fists against Shiro’s heart. He slowly removed his hands from hers and instead let his human hand rub circles on her back, while his prosthetic gently petted her tousled honey-colored locks.

 

She said nothing. The only sounds she made were sniffles. 

 

“I miss them,” she eventually whispered.

 

“I miss them too,” he whispered back. “We’re going to find them. We will. Whatever obstacles in the way between us and them don’t stand a chance. After all, we’re the most dedicated pilot and the most dedicated daughter the universe has to offer.”

 

She smiles, and he ruffles her hair.

 

“Get some sleep. Preferably without lousy nightmares.”

 

“Roger that, captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> now that ive hopefully melted your heart afollow me @ noble-goat @ tumblr.com *double finger guns and a wink*


End file.
